


people like us

by eatschapstick



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, How Do I Tag, Human Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatschapstick/pseuds/eatschapstick
Summary: my attempts of writing human hazbin fics!
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

The last thing she remembered was that she was going somewhere. Vagatha would have remembered where, but her mind was other places. She always thought about the next client, then the next, then the next. She always did what she did to keep a roof over her head, food on her plate and enough money for clothes. Vagatha was always taught to defend herself, for if some rando wanted her to do… things...but then, the taxi halted, asking for her fare. She handed over a 50 dollar bill muttering a “keep the change” before stepping out of the cab. It left with a screech, covering her in dirty water from the road. At that, she stepped into her apartment block. It was a creaky old thing, water leaking through windows, moldy floors, decaying roofs and paper- thin walls. The building had a rickety staircase that you could take up to your floor. After a few minutes, she reached the rooftop; or her humble abode. Vagatha placed down her things and set herself down on the worn- out couch she called a bed.


	2. make me love myself so that i might love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> suicide warning!! ending of vaggie's death :0

Was she really going to go through with this? Vagatha thought about what could come out of this. Positive note, she wouldn’t have to deal with her left eye anymore; it was infected and hurt like hell. Bad note, she was saying goodbye to anyone close to her, like her family. They were… not as supportive about her job but hey, they were family and family sticks together, right? WRONG! Every day they were calling her about how much she ruined the family when she left home, always fighting and yelling (this was the main reason she left).

Lost in her own thoughts, she moved over to the small counter in her room to eat her final meal before her planned-out death. Vagatha pulled the small container of her mother’s food out of the microwave. She removed the cling-film before getting a spork to eat with and turned on the tv in her room. She ate quietly, the sounds of modern music feeling like they were a mile away. Before she knew it, there was nothing left in the container, so she set it in the sink. Vagatha took one last look at everything before she stepped out onto the rooftop.

The city looked beautiful that night; stars visible in the sky, the soft glow of the taller buildings hitting her face. The laughter of families in their houses, getting prepared for the festival on the streets. It was a shame that she was choosing today of all days, but, such is life.

She took one step forward. 1 metre away from the edge. Second step, the butterflies in her stomach were going mental at this point. Third step, regret was slowly taking over. Fourth step, she won’t be able to thank her mother for everything. Fifth step, something was on her cheek. She rubbed it away, but then it fell again. She was crying. Vagatha was scared for the next journey her life, no afterlife, would bring. Body shaking, she took her sixth step. Now there was a small crowd looking at her. Now, she was taking a running start. Vagatha ran towards the edge and….

She jumped.

Now, she was falling off of the 30-story hotel. She had never felt more free. Her hair was being held against the wind as her dress almost felt like someone was holding her. Vagatha was close to the cement now. She got memories from her life, when she was young, playing pretend with that kind girl who lived across the street. Her name was… charlotte? They had so much fun back then, Charlotte always let her stay over when she felt an icky feeling in her gut that something was going to happen to her parents. She always prefered to be called “Charlie”, so she made her name a bit smaller so they matched. They went to the same school, laughing at their little inside jokes, sharing lunches (she had to make her the not-as-spicy things vaggie was used to). 

Then, she moved away;her mother was offered a better job. Charlie promised that they would stay in touch, and visit on the holidays. They left right before Vagatha could say “I love you”.

And with that, she braced herself for the concrete. The impact hurt a ton, but the funniest thing happened.

She kept falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me what character you want me to do next in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> part 1 of vaggie's death!  
> songs I listened to:  
> the bidding-tally hall  
> please feel free to give me headcanons and feedback on this!


End file.
